The Rhino In White
by Roxius
Summary: Yukiko wakes up to find herself in a hotel room she'd never been to before, and a strange man watching her. One-sided Yukiko X Namatame. Yes, that's right. Crack pairing. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei.

A/N: I kinda like Namatame, despite his plain looks and such. I don't know why. Even weirder, I like pairing him up...with Yukiko....or Rise.

It'll be one-sided, don't worry...:P

It's AU, as well.

* * *

"AHH!!!"

Yukiko's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, breathing heavily. Her kimono was halfway slipping off her shoulders, and her hair was slightly ruffled. The upper part of her forehead was wrapped in bandages, and for some reason she had the taste of dirt and blood in her mouth. Looking around, Yukiko saw she was lying in a bed...inside a hotel room...

'Oh my god, what the hell am I doing here?!!' Yukiko wondered in horror, 'I was out running some errands for my mother...when did I end up in this place?!!'

"Ah, you're finally awake!" spoke a soft, calm voice, and Yukiko let out a gasp. A tall and rather sullen-looking man was standing near the door, staring back at her. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down in a wooden chair by the foot of the bed.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up..." he said with a slight smile.

Yukiko cringed, and pulled her knees up to her chest. "W...W...Who are y-you?!"

"My name is Taro Namatame," The strange man replied, introducing myself, "I apologize if I frighten you, miss; I could understand that you'd feel very confused right now..."

"YES, OF COURSE I'M CONFUSED!!" Yukiko snapped as she let her fear get the better of her, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU FREAK?!!"

Namatame jerked back, as if afraid of the much younger girl. "I...I was driving through the flood plain when I found you. You were beside the road, lying on the ground with blood rolling down the side of your head. It was really foggy out today, so it was fortunate that I caught sight of you. Since you didn't regain consciousness right away, I brought you back to my apartment room...and here we are..."

Yukiko squinted her eyes and glared at Namatame with suspicion. "You say that you found me unconscious and bleeding from my head...so why didn't you just take me to the hospital, then?!"

"I...I...I panicked...I wasn't thinking straight...I was afraid you were dead..." Namatame stammered pitifully.

"I bet!! I mean, I appreciate you helping me and everything, but...do you not realize how suspicious this all makes you seem?! How do I know you didn't try to FEEL ME UP while I was unconscious?!"

Namatame's cheeks flushed pink, and he cried, "W-What are you saying?!! No, no, no!! I'd...I'd never do something so AWFUL to a young girl, especially not while THEY'RE UNCONSCIOUS!! I'm a good, honest man! Believe me!!! I just wanted to help you, that's all!!!"

"...You mean it?" Yukiko asked.

Namatame nodded. "Of course. I am a trustworthy fellow...believe me..."

Yukiko let out a sigh of relief. "Then, I guess...I'm sorry for snapping at you like that...I was just nervous, especially because I came to and found myself in a random place like this so suddenly..."

Namatame smiled a bit, but then his face grew serious. "Do you know what happened? Do you know how you might have been knocked unconscious?"

Yukiko shook her head. "No...I have no idea..."

Namatame sighed, and then stood up. "Well, in any case, it's good that you're still alive, and don't seem to have suffered any brain damage..."

Yukiko climbed out of the bed, and ran her hands through her hair to fix it. "Yes, that's....very fortunate..."

"Would you like me to walk you down to the front desk? Or...drive you home?" Namatame offered politely.

Yukiko shook her head, replying, "No thanks. I'll be fine on my own..."

"Alright,"

As Yukiko headed for the door, she took one last glance at Namatame, and blushed. "Thank you...Namatame-san..."

Then, she left, and Namatame felt the need for a good, long smoke. 'Thank god I was able to come up with that story about finding her knocked out by the side of the road...it'd be alot more troublesome if I told her that I had accidentally hit her with my car...yeah, it'd be best if I kept that to myself...'

---

---

---

Stepping out of the hotel, Yukiko glanced up at where she suspected Namatame's room was located. 'He was actually kinda cute...in a dopey sort of way...' she thought to herself with a grin before scurrying off.


End file.
